The Rising Celestial
by x-fiery-aries-x
Summary: Hermione is looking forward to turning 18, and living her life, helping the Order. But on her birthday, her celestial powers, idle for so long, awaken. But who will help her control her powers? Only one person is equal to her- Severus Snape.
1. Chapter One: The Prophecy

This is my very first fic! It is AU (Alternate Universe) and is inspired by Ayashi no Ceres, an anime. Please read and review, constructive criticism is very much appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter, nor do I own the plotline of Ayashi no Ceres. If you sue me, you will only get my bills.

On with the story!

Cheers,

(...:::Fiery Aries:::...)

**Chapter One: The Prophecy**

Hermione walked in step with her friends, enjoying the relaxing heat of the day, without a care. It was Friday, and seventh years were allowed to go to Hogsmeade on weekends for as long as they liked, as long as they came back before the 11 o'clock curfew, which left Hermione plenty of time to choose a birthday present for herself.

Harry and Ron were talking about Quidditch on her left, totally unaware of everything as they retold the best and worst aspects of the latest Quidditch match. Ginny and Lavender discussed ideas for a Christmas party, which they were planning for next month. Hermione wasn't really listening, just putting in "Yeah," and "Good idea," at regular intervals, while looking around for something that caught her eye.

"Hey Mione, found anything that's caught your eye yet?" asked Harry, breaking through her daydreams.

"Huh? Oh, right, no, not yet. Anything to recommend? And not books, Harry, I've got enough books in my room to last five centuries!" exclaimed Hermione, who, impossible as it may seem, actually did have one too many books on her bookshelf.

"Hey, hey, I wasn't going to! I just thought you might like that shop over there," he pointed to a small shop a few metres away, "I think it's a perfume shop. Why don't you check it out?" he suggested. Hermione looked to the two girls, who nodded their approval.

"Good idea, thanks Harry. Do you guys want to wait in Zonko's while we go off for a little while?" she asked, not wanting to annoy the boys with her somewhat finicky tastes for perfume.

"Sure, meet us in..." he looked at his watch, "half an hour in The Three Broomsticks. We can have some Butterbeer, and then we'll stop at Honeydukes, get enough sweets for a midnight snack, and head back to the castle. Will that be okay?" he asked, and Hermione nodded.

"See you later, then," Hermione said, then left with Ginny and Lavender to the shop. It was called 'Saphira', and was beautifully furnished with different shades of blue satin sheets draped over the shelves, lit with candles floating around the room. Bottles sat upon silk cushions. There weren't too many perfumes, but they were all tastefully selected, and they had a hard time choosing a good perfume, not too strong, but not too weak, either.

Finally, after much debating between the three girls, they selected a perfume called 'Etheria'. Hermione left the store, feeling very happy. They set off for The Three Broomsticks, chatting away, when Hermione realised she had left her wand at Saphira.

"You guys go ahead; I'll just go back and get my wand. Don't wait for me, I'll only take two minutes," she told Ginny and Lavender, and walked back to the shop. Thankfully, she found it safe on a shelf, and she set off back to The Three Broomsticks.

Hermione was just thinking about her birthday tomorrow, planning what to do, when she almost bumped into someone. A tall, thin and black someone. She looked up to find herself face to face with-

"Professor Snape," she said politely, nodding her head in acknowledgement.

"Miss Granger," he replied curtly, then stepped to the side and strode away, leaving Hermione looking back at him.

Hermione shook her head, a little dazed, then walked up to The Three Broomsticks, and entered. There, she saw Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Ginny, Lavender and Parvati, who has been deep in conversation, suddenly stopped when she entered, though she didn't notice.

"Did you guys invite the whole Gryffindor Tower, or what?" Hermione asked jokingly, sitting down between Harry and Parvati, grabbing a Butterbeer from the centre of the table. Soon she was enjoying herself, just relaxing with her friends, talking about whatever came up.

"Hey guys, we'd better get going if we're gonna get enough stuff for midnight and not get caught after curfew!" exclaimed Ron, who had just noticed the time. It was already 10:20, so they hurriedly bought some more Butterbeer for later, and headed off to Honeydukes. They argued over what to get before heaving a huge pile of snacks and goodies onto the counter.

"Midnight snack?" asked the lady at the counter, who winked, "Don't worry, my lips are sealed," she said, and gave them the bags.

The Gryffindors were heading back to the Tower. They passed the North Tower on the way there, and Hermione spotted a crystal orb rolling at the foot of the stairs. _I'd better return it_, she thought. She told the others that she'd be right down in a minute, because she was going to return the orb. They agreed to wait at the bottom of the stairs.

Picking up the orb, she ascended the stairs. When she knocked on the classroom door, no one answered, so she walked in, placing the orb on the desk. She was about to head back when she felt a thin, bony hand on her shoulder. Startled, she jumped, and turned around, wand at the ready. Instead she saw Professor Trelawney. She sighed with relief.

"Professor, I just wan..." she started, but she trailed off when she noticed Trelawney looking strangely blank. She was about to ask what was wrong when suddenly Trelawney began speaking, but her voice was very different from her normal, misty tones.

_'When 18 stars and moons have passed, the celestial will rise again, revealing the powers of the one with her spirit. She will unite with the chosen guardian to vanquish the Dark Lord. When 18 stars and moons have passed, her powers will awaken. She will be stronger than all others, when 18 stars and moons have passed.'_

Hermione stared, wide eyed at Professor Trelawney, who suddenly snapped out of her trance. Hermione backed away, before turning and running out as fast as she could.

Whew! Don't ask me why, but that was hard to write. But, I think it came out quite well. Hope you like it! Please review.

Cheers,

(..:::Fiery Aries:::..)


	2. Chapter Two: Lost in the Sky

Hey! Here is the next chappie. It's nothing much, just Hermione's birthday and a strange letter... I have this obsession with describing cool presents lol.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I can really get used to waking up and turning on the computer to read reviews!

**Dumbledor**: Yes, this will be an HG/SS ship. I prefer those,'coz I think they really suit each other. The way I try to portray her is, while intelligent, and buried in her books and studies, she is also very sociable, and has a lot of friends, and likes to chill out once in a while. Yes, there will be a library eventually, otherwise it would just NOT be Hermione. I agree, it does suit her. Thanks, I was really worried they might be OOC! I tend to go really in-depth with everything. I couldn't help describing the shop and giving it an exotic name and everything, so yeah. Yup, it will be veeeeery long, and AU (Alternate Universe) too. I think I might just have Hermione and Severus perspectives, because they'll be the main characters, but that's a good idea... hmmm. Yeah, I was thinking about having Severus develop an slow-moving relationship, but also maybe having two other characters liking her. Let's see how it goes. Cheers, (..:::Fiery Aries:::..)

**Artemis Moonclaw**: LOL thanks! I should be updating really soon, probably tomorrow. Cheers, (..:::Fiery Aries:::..)

**M.T. Quintanar**: LOL I can see you like it hehe. Don't worry This fic will not be abandoned and I will update everyday, or every two days. Here is the next chappie! Thanks! Cheers, (..:::Fiery Aries:::..)

**Chapter Two: Lost in the Sky**

Hermione ran all the way back down stairs, not stopping and not daring to look back until she was on the last flight. She put on a composed air, as though nothing had happened. Calmly, she descended the stairs, and met her friends at the bottom. She walked with them to Gryffindor Tower. No one suspected anything, but she was lost in her thoughts.

_What did she mean, when 18 stars and moons pass? And she will vanquish the Dark Lord? Isn't that Harry? This is so confusing!_

She couldn't stop thinking about it the whole night, as they all pigged out in the Common Room. She thoughtfully sipped her Butterbeer, the Chocolate Frog untouched beside her.

"-Hermione... Hermione?" Suddenly she heard someone calling her, and snapped back into focus. Ginny was waving a hand in front of her face.

"Sorry Ginny, I was just thinking. Guys, it's pretty late, we'd better go to bed. I'm pretty tired," Hermione declared. She got up and stretched. She bade them goodnight, then sauntered into her bedroom. Changing into a comfortable oversized shirt, she slipped under the covers, falling asleep soon after.

_She looked around. It was twilight. Stars dotted the sky like shiny splats of paint, and the clouds were sparse wisps. The moon hung in the darkness, a misty orb, radiating pale ribbons of light. And she stood, on the tallest Astronomy Tower. Two steps away from the edge. The cool night air hit her face, but she wasn't affected. One step forward. The world below her was a mass of blobs, each as vague as the next. Her pure white satin gown flowed with the wind. A tiara of flowers rested upon her head, her cinnamon waves cascading down her back, blowing in the breeze. She stepped forward once more. The very last step. She spread her arms out and stood against the wind. She leaned over, and stepped forward once more. She fell. Falling, falling, falling...it seemed so slow. She closed her eyes. First she couldn't see anything in her mind's eye, then a sign. A glowing blue crest, flashing, then disappeared as suddenly as it had come. She opened her eyes. She was metres from the ground, yet she seemed to be floating. A toe touched the ground. She stood, unscathed. A dark man, robes billowing around him, stood in the shadows... _

Hermione shot up in her bead, panting and sweat was pouring down her back. _What was that?_ she mused. The more she tried to remember, the more it faded away. All she could remember was the sign, a blue crest. She checked her watch and yelped. It was almost ten thirty. She jumped into the bathroom and had a shower, before the obvious dawned on her.

She was 18 today.

Excitedly, she put on her favourite shampoo, which tamed her bushy hair. Walking out, she cast a drying spell on herself, and sat on the stool in front of her mirror. She brushed her hair, and then applied a light lip-gloss. She had bought herself new clothes for herself, studded denim jeans, and a baby blue top. Applying the perfume, she flounced into the Common Room, which was completely empty...

"SURPRISE!" Hermione whirled around. All her friends had jumped out from the shadows. She ran over to them, hugging each one in turn.

"Happy Birthday, Mione!" they all said, and she kissed Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville, who all blushed profusely, and hugged Ginny, Lavender and Parvati tightly.

"Come one, we've got to cut the cake!" said Ron, and, gently taking her hand, her led her over to a table by the fire, where a large box was placed. She opened it and gasped. A large fudge cake, beautifully decorated in red and gold icing, said "Happy Birthday Hermione in gold icing.

"Courtesy of Mum," declared Ron, smiling at her reaction. Hermione picked up the knife, about to cut the cake, when Parvati interrupted her.

"Wait! Remember, if it comes out dirty, we have to scream under the table!" she reminded her. Hermione cut the cake, and everyone clapped. She took the knife out. It had bits of fudge on it. First, she cast a Silencing Charm. Then she counted to three.

"One... Two... Three!" Everyone ducked under the table and screamed their lungs out, laughing.

"Now, for presents!" announced Harry. "Close your eyes," he said, and he put his hands on her eyes. "No peeking!" He led her into a room, and took his hands off. Inside was a huge pile of presents. She didn't say anything, just gaping. She turned around to see them all smiling at her, and she cried, so happy.

"Thank you so much, you guys! I'll never forget this day!" she cried, tears of joy. They walked over to the presents. Harry gave her the ones from others. Sirius and Remus had sent 10 bottles of Firewhisky, which she laughed at. Tonks sent her a book about Animagi, Fred and George, a complete set of Skiving Snackboxes. Hagrid sent an enormous box of Sugar Quills and Chocolate frogs, enough for a lifetime or two. She thought sadly about her parents, who had been killed among with many other Muggle parents by Voldemort's Death Eaters. Then Harry shyly handed her a soft, light present.

"Open it," he said quietly. She opened the parcel and took it out, and caught her breath. A beautiful periwinkle blue silk dress lay in her hands, soft and feather-light. Smiling, she kissed Harry, who blushed lightly, and looked away. Ron gave her a silver necklace with a heart locket, tiny diamonds set into it. Se opened the locket, and inside was a tiny photo of the three of them, cut out in the shape of a heart. She hugged Ron, and eventually everyone gave her their presents.

"Hermione, someone also sent this in an envelope. You should probably read it." Harry told her, holding out a cream white envelope. She opened it. It was from Professor Dumbledore, written in his loopy hand.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_Firstly, a very happy 18th birthday to you. I hope you enjoy it as much as you can. I wish to meet you tonight at ten o'clock in the Room of Requirement. Please do not be late, it is crucial. Come alone, but bring your wand, as you may need it._

_Once again, happy birthday._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Dumbledore_

That was really fun to write, but I wasn't sure if Dumbledore would write Miss Granger instead of Hermione, but whatever. I couldn't help adding in the Firewhisky, just to be silly. mean, it is totally something that Sirius would do. LOL. Please review! All comments, especially contructive criticism, is very much appreciated!

Cheers,

(..:::Fiery Aries:::..)


	3. Chapter Three: The Awakening

Hey! A big thank you to everyone who reviewed, you guys are really great! I can't believe how many people have yelled at me to update now LOL! Here is the long-awaited chapter, sorry about the delay!

CitizenNancy: Thanks, I wasn't too sure. Though it IS a bit of an emergency (you'll find out why, of course) I suppose he doesn't want her to know that. Thanks for that! Cheers, (..:::Fiery Aries:::..)

ScarletBlackWitch, aniamifan1988, BiF NAKED: Thank you!

Warning: From here onwards this story is AU (Alternate Universe). Don't like it, don't read it. Veeery simple. There's another evil cliffy here though, lol.

Enjoy!

****

**Chapter Three: The Awakening**

Hermione spent the rest of the day with her friends, at first just enjoying her new presents and sitting around in the Common Room telling awful jokes and sharing stories. Then Harry and Ron disappeared, returning later with a feast, and they ate in the Common Room.

Feeling too full to do anything, they talked about what they might like to do after they graduated. Hermione wasn't really sure; unlike her friends, who had their hearts set on being Aurors, she had felt more compelled to become a Mediwitch. But she also wanted to work for the Ministry, or teach.

After feeling a little less full, they headed out to Hogsmeade and attended the disco at the Three Broomsticks that was held every Saturday. She felt completely carefree, dancing to the latest music and sitting back every once in a while to sip at her bottle of Firewhisky, which they'd all decided to have, although there would be plenty left over. The bar was completely different Saturdays; The tables had changed to tall circular tables with high stools, and there were magic lights that changed colour often, lighting up the otherwise dark room. It was a nice time for her to just be a completely different person, the woman behind the bookworm.

When she was feeling somewhat drowsy, they decided to call it a day, and she headed to her room, almost falling into her bathtub. Thankfully, she had her own tub, which was, if possible, even more luxurious that the Prefect's Bath. It had more bubble mixtures, and it was hers, so she wouldn't have anyone walking in on her. The bathtub itself was enormous, almost the size of an Olympic swimming pool. She finally settled on a mixture of honey, vanilla and cinnamon. She must have soaked in there for hours, just lost in thought, because she realised it was nearly nine thirty. Hurriedly, she dried herself off and donned a short black skirt and green halter top. _Slytherin colours, _she thought dryly. Throwing on a set of plain black robes, she borrowed Harry's Invisibility Cloak and set off.

Hermione crept through the halls, under the Invisibility Cloak. She didn't want to get caught by Professor Snape; she had to be on time. The night had already fallen and the halls were pitch- black, save for the torches lined along the walls, and a ghost floating by once in a while. The halls were eerily quiet, and she felt as though she was the only living being in the entire castle. The echoes of her shoes seemed ten times louder. She felt odd, and strangely detached from the world. Her body was tingling, and she was starting to phase out a little. _I'm probably just coming down with a fever,_ she thought. She shivered, and pulled the thin material of the cloak closer to her.

Before long, Hermione found herself knocking on the door to the Room of Requirement. She checked her watch; three minutes early. She heard footsteps, then Dumbledore poked his head around the door.

"Miss Granger! Come in, come in," he said, moving aside so she could step in. "I'm so glad you're on time."

Hermione surveyed the room. It was large and spacious, shaped like a dome. It was completely bare, save for a small table, which had a small box wrapped in blue, and cushions in one corner.

"Good evening, Miss Granger," drawled a voice from behind her, and she whirled around to see Professor Snape towering over her. _What is HE doing here?!?_ Hermione thought. He wasn't sneering or scowling, though; he just looked... calm. And as though he was expecting something...

"Oh, hello Professor, I didn't expect to see you here..." she trailed off, wondering why she was even here. Why was it so important for Dumbledore –and Snape?- to see her tonight? She became lost in all her questions, but then Dumbledore spoke up, and she focused on him again.

"Thank you, Miss Granger, for being here tonight. Soon enough you will know why exactly you are here. As you can see, Professor Snape has kindly agreed to attend. He will be crucial in this. Now Miss Granger, I would like to wish you a very happy eighteenth birthday. Please open the box on that table," he said, gesturing towards the centre of the room, where the table had been placed. She walked over to it and stood next to it.

Shakily, she put her hands just above the box. Her hands trembled, and she wasn't even sure why. _It's just a box,_ she said to herself, repeating it like a mantra in her head. Placing her hands on the side, she felt a sharp jolt pass through her chest. Jerking her hands away, she glanced back towards the two professors, who were standing at one end of the room, both watching her intently.

Looking back to the box, she placed her hands on it once more. The jolt didn't come again, but she could feel herself trembling. Slowly she opened the box. She peered into it, confused. Inside there was a small stone, square shaped and thick. It looked heavy. _What's so special about a stone?_ she wondered.

Picking it up, she found it to be feather- light and smooth. Her fingers grazed the side facing down, and she felt a pattern, set into the stone. Once again, she felt another jolt pass through her chest, sharper than before. Shaking, she slowly turned the stone over. At first it was blank, then suddenly, it began glowing. A flash of blue appeared. Then, as it faded, she saw a sign engraved into the stone.

The blue crest.

From her dream.

She collapsed, still clutching the stone, shaking and trembling violently. Then she felt pain searing through her chest, as though someone was stabbing her. She cried out, feeling like someone had cast Crucio on her. Flashes of blue light shot out of her quivering body.  
  
Then, as suddenly as it came, the pain stopped. She became encased in a blue bubble- like shield which formed around her. Slowly standing, her arms lifted above her head, as though holding a large, invisible orb. She couldn't see, her eyes were glowing blue. Then she was levitating, and the ground beneath her began to crumble, breaking away. Her hair fanned out behind her, and her body glowed blue. Her robes billowed around her in an imaginary breeze. Then everything came to a standstill. Time stopped completely for a moment, then her shield disappeared, and she felt to the floor.  
  
The last thing she could remember was distant voice, deep and silky, saying "She has awoken".  
  
Then she faded to black.


	4. Chapter Four: Look Again

Here is the fourth chapter! Admittedly, there is an evil cliffy, but of course you'll have to find out for yourself. No cheating! Thank you to all my lovely reviewers, the next chapter should be up like in half a day LOL!

Gothic-Marauder: Thanks! I'll be updating again really soon! Cheers, (...:::Fiery Aries:::...)

Rouge07: I SO AGREE! God, who cares about the Boy-Who-Lived, how about The-Girl-Who-Kicked-Voldy-Ass?? LOL yeah she'll be the one getting rid of him for good. Definitely Girl Power! No offense to all the guys reading the story, but it's a girl thing. LOL Cheers, (...:::Fiery Aries:::...)

Lover5: Don't worry, lemons should be coming, but not for a loooooooong while, This will be a very slooow moving relationship, since he's her... erm, well you'll find out soon. LOL. But lemons I promise will be coming, even if for a long time from now. But it's something to look forward to! LOL Cheers, (...:::Fiery Aries:::...)

On with the story!

**Chapter Four: Look Again**

Severus strode down the hallway, his cloak swishing dramatically around him and heels clicking against the floor. He hadn't needed the note from Dumbledore to know he was needed in the Room of Requirement. That girl's powers had begun to emerge the second she set foot in Hogwarts. He'd known for seven years. And during the week before her birthday, he'd felt them stronger than ever. Tonight, Miss Granger would experience the awakening. It wasn't going to be pretty.

What he wasn't looking forward to was the fact that he was going to be her guardian. While she had grown out of her insufferable-know-it-all attitude, she was still a Gryffindor. And Potter's best friend. That in itself was a valid reason to hate her. But that was the worst part. He didn't hate her. While he would blatantly deny it if anyone asked, he admired the girl's intelligence and thirst for knowledge.

Admittedly, the knowledge was connected to her celestial powers, but she wasn't boastful or snobby, either, unlike that prat Malfoy. Who wasn't even very bright to begin with. The fact that Miss Granger made more effort in his class than all his Slytherins put together was one of his pet peeves. Even though she didn't wave her hand about whenever he asked a question anymore, he knew that she knew the answer anyway. Add to that the fact that no one else knew the answer, and you get one very annoyed Severus Snape.

Severus found himself in front of the door to the Room of Requirement. Smartly rapping on the door, he was greeted by the face of Dumbledore, who opened the door, letting him in.

"Severus, I believe you know why you are here." Severus nodded, his face completely devoid of emotions. Of course he knew why he was here.

"Miss Granger is the strongest of all celestial spirits. Her awakening will be much more painful, but you must not interfere. Your task is to teach her to control her powers. I trust you know how to," he said, looking at Severus expectantly.

"Tonight she must see the stone. If not, the celestial spirit will destroy her body. It is on the table there," he said, gesturing to the table in the center of the room. "The rest I will explain once her spirit awakes. She should be here soon."

Soon enough, he heard someone knock at the door, and Dumbledore greeted her. She walked in, looking around, not noticing Severus standing in a corner. He walked up behind her. "Good evening, Miss Granger," he drawled, and she turned around to see him standing behind her, looking confused. _She really is short, _he thought. She greeted him back, looking bewildered. He decided to give her the benefit of the doubt.

Dumbledore began speaking to her again, the whole happy birthday, there's something for you on the table, go open it, you'll find out why Severus is here soon, and so on. He doubted the girl really caught a word of what he said anyway. She walked over to the table. She, too, could feel the aura of the stone. Being a celestial, she would be able to sense the auras of everything around her. Every living being had an aura. Some stronger than others, but an aura nonetheless. She was trembling from the force of the celestial aura of the stone.

Glancing back at Severus, he could see the fear in her eyes. She didn't know what she was afraid of, but she was still afraid of it. Eventually she opened the box, holding the stone. And her spirit felt the power of the stone. She turned it over, and a blue flash of light appeared. He closed his eyes. He didn't have to watch it to know the pain she felt. Her celestial spirit was taking over her body.

"She has awoken," Severus said, watching her fall to the ground.

×¤°°¤×(..:::°:::..)×¤°°¤

Hermione woke, feeling dizzy and as though her head was splitting. She couldn't see clearly, and couldn't recognise her surroundings. Closing her eyes, she saw herself glowing blue, in a blue shield. "It must have been a nightmare," she said firmly to herself.

"Tempting as that thought may be, I'm afraid the events of last night were most certainly not a nightmare," she heard a voice say. Opening her eyes, she saw a fuzzy black figure, looking very much like a large bat. Shaking her head, she focused her vision, and she saw Snape –Professor Snape- looming over her bed. Her strangely familiar bed. She looked around to see her room, with Dumbledore and Professor Snape inside it.

"H-how did you get in my room?" she asked, still feeling dizzy and still having a splitting headache.

Handing her a potion, which she gratefully drank he replied, "Professor Dumbledore and I brought you here. It is imperative that we know of the prophecy you heard from Sybill." He gave her a Pensieve.

Nodding, Hermione pointed her wand towards her forehead. A silvery, gossamer-fine strand came out, and she placed it into the Pensieve. She looked at Professor Snape, who plunged his head into the Pensieve.

Minutes passed, and finally he surfaced. Looking at Dumbledore, who was looking worried and grave, he nodded, saying "She is the one."

"Um, excuse me, but what is going on?" Hermione asked, not wanting to be left out.

"Miss Granger, pay very close attention to what I am about to say to you. Last night, your celestial spirit was awakened. Professor Dumbledore believed you were a celestial, and he was proved correct last night. If Sybill's prophecy is indeed correct, you are now the most powerful witch alive." He paused, letting her soak in his words.

"You need to learn how to control your powers. If they get out of hand, the smallest curse could cause enough impact to kill someone. Firstly, we need to clarify exactly what powers you have. Stand up." he instructed, and she quickly got out of her bed.

"Hold your hand out, palm facing towards me. Repeat after me. _Prolabor_." he told her.

"_ Prolabor_." she chanted. A blue light shot out of her palm, directed directly at Snape. Although nothing happened to him, she knew she had done it correctly.

"Congratulations, Miss Granger. You have just performed wandless magic. Although it did not affect me, you can still do it. You will also be completely unaffected by all curses and spells. Let me demonstrate," he said, and performed the Body Binding spell. She was unaffected.

"Miss Granger, you are also now a Legilimens, and you can hear another person's thoughts without casting the spell. You are also capable of very powerful wandless magic, just by thinking of a spell and casting it with your hand. I believe you can even resist Unforgivables. This is because your celestial spirit has awoken, enabling you to use these powers at will. My job is to teach you to control these powers." he said, looking straight into her eyes. "Because of this, you must stay with me at all times. The Dark Lord cannot find out about your powers. Your belongings will be moved into my quarters, and you will have to give up your position as Head Girl. You are the only celestial being in Europe, except for one other." he said curtly.

"Who is the other?" asked Hermione.

"I am."


End file.
